


To Develop a Taste

by Melacka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: “It’s nearly midnight,” Buffy sighed, “this year might finally end.”
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	To Develop a Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



Buffy watched the clock counting down to New Year.

“Finally.”

“Finally?” Giles asked, appearing with drinks.

“It’s nearly midnight,” Buffy sighed, “this year might finally end.”

“Might?”

“You never know.”

Giles chuckled, offering a large mug piled high with whipped cream.

“Hot chocolate for you.”

“Lemme guess, you’ve got some weird English drink, right?” Buffy said suspiciously.

“Tea with whiskey, darling,” Giles said tiredly, sinking into the couch next to her. “I think if you only _tried_ to develop a taste for it—”

“I’ve developed a taste for _you_ , Rupert,” Buffy murmured, leaning in for a kiss. “Isn’t that enough?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments!


End file.
